You are mine
by brighteyes22
Summary: He suddenly grabbed me by the chin and cooed "You are mine". Bella is kidnapped and forced to be Edward's pleasure slave. ExB Dark Dominant Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: well just read and give me your thoughts.**

BPOV

Why didn't I listen to my parents when they told me to stay on the property? I just had to wander through the woods and get completely lost. I decided I would just walk all the way in one direction and pray to find another city or town. As I stepped over a fallen down tree I heard the strangest sound ever. Now I am scared. I kept going until I heard it again, slowly I turned around. Nothing. Hmm, come on Bella you are just imagining things now. I turned back around slowly and there were two huge guys!

"Hello there honey"

"Hi, excuse me I need to be on my way" Shit! I'm in trouble now.

"No you won't" said the other guy "you are coming with us"

"What?!" I let out a huge scream and began running as fast as I could. Well not fast enough, because an arm wrapped around my waist suddenly. The other guy began tying my arms together. I was kicking and screaming so hard!

"Jasper, use the chloroform!"

"Sorry Emmett I forgot!"

And with that being said a cloth was firmly pressed over my mouth and nose.

*******************************************************************************

Man my head hurts like crap! I went to rub it when my wrist was stopped by something. I flung my eyes open and saw that I was chained to a bed. Everything from the woods came crashing back to me. Man I am in so much trouble. I started yanking at the restraints, and I had no luck they didn't even budge. I did the only thing that I could think of next. I screamed.

"HELP ME! HELP!"

I guess that wasn't my smartest move because Jasper, the guy from the woods, came running in with Emmett and another girl with black spiky hair.

"You're awake" said Emmet

"Where am I? Please just let me go" I begged

"Sorry we can't do that, now I'm going to untie you so you can put this on" The girl said while holding up a white dress.

She came over to untie me and I was ready, as soon as I was completely untied I was going to make a run for the door. Both my writs were free and I was waiting for my last ankle to be untied. Slowly she set free my ankle. I was off the bed and past her in about two seconds. I almost made it out of the door when my hair was yanked back and I was thrown to the floor. The girl, whose name is Alice, was now straddling me.

"Oh bella, we could have done this the easy way. I am very disappointed in you" cooed Alice.

I just started sobbing.

"Bella now stand up and strip" demanded Emmett.

I stood up, but there was NO WAY I was going to strip in front of them

"No" I tried to sound forceful, but it came out a squeak.

"Bella, NOW!" yelled Jasper.

Slowly I took off my jeans and t-shirt. I stood there as the stared at me. I knew I had to take my underwear and bra off. Slowly I took my bra off and slid my panties down. I had no more tears I was just sobbing now. I closed my eyes and waited. Someone cleared their throat and I glanced up slowly. Alice had the white dress held out in front of her. I took it and quickly put it on to cover up. Someone attached a cuff around each of my wrists and attached them behind my back, while someone else attached a collar around my neck. I just wanted this to be over. Someone pulled on a rope that was attached to my collar and I stumbled forwards.

"Come Bella. You must meet you master."

Whoa that snapped me out of my daze!

"What the Fuck! I will not have a Master! Now let me go!" I started struggling only hurting myself in the process. Suddenly Emmett reached out and slapped me so hard!

"You will behave or you will be punished severely! Now shut up."

Again I was being pulled, I was still fighting in when Jasper sighed from behind me and hoisted me up over his shoulder. Now I was so embarrassed because my butt was showing completely since I was allowed any underwear! He kept walking for awhile with me pounding on his back, and it didn't even hurt him! Ugh.

"Asshole put me down right now! I will not have a 'Master' and you will let me go right now! My parents will be looking for me and when they find me you are so DEAD!" I was about to keep screaming when they shoved a ball gag into my mouth and fastened it around my head.

"Ah! Peace and quiet now, you know your mouth will get you into so much trouble."

"Mmmhmgm" stupid gag.

We came to a door and someone opened it for Jasper as he carried me in.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice I take it this is the new pet?" Who is that!?

"Yes my brother! And she is a feisty one, but nothing you can't brake" Said Alice.

Jasper set me down and turned me around and said, "Sorry we had to gag her, she has a big mouth"

The guy I didn't know just chuckled!

He suddenly grabbed me by the chin and cooed "You are mine".

Those three little words put me over the edge and I completely blacked out.

**AN: yah I don't know.. well tell me if I should keep going or what…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! I love getting reviews! They make me write faster! Well here comes chapter 2!**

_He suddenly grabbed me by the chin and cooed "You are mine"._

_Those three little words put me over the edge and I completely blacked out. _

BPOV

I started to wake up again, but unlike last time I am so not announcing that I am awake. I started to slightly move my legs and arms to see if I was chained up. Yup, I am still chained up. But what am I chained too?! I moved around a little more and it felt like I was on the same bed that I woke up in the first time. LOVELY! I have so many fond memories of being in this room, NOT. I opened my eyes and saw that thankfully I was alone. Now I want some answers, but there is no one here. Well I could change that.

I opened my mouth to scream and all that came out was, "Mmmgmgmgf".

I still had that stupid ball gag in! I tried to yell louder, "MMMGMGMGF".

I waited for a couple of minutes and still no one was coming in! I started thrashing about in my restraints trying to get free, but they were so strong and tight. I think I just hurt myself. I rattled the chains louder and harder again and again until I was completely worn out. I closed my eyes and started thinking what Charlie and Renee were doing, surely they had sent cops and the FBI to find me. Oh and Jacob, I wonder what he is doing.

"Isabella I see that you are finally awake"

My eyes flew open to see Emmett leaning over me.

"Now your master Edward is coming in to see you and I need to get you ready." He started to undo my restraints and pulled me up off the bed. I didn't even try to run this time, because the door was closed and I knew that Emmett could beat me to it. I still had the cuffs and collar on and they were starting to annoy me! And that gag was worse! My mouth and throat are so dry! I was too busy complaining to myself about everything that I didn't have time to react as Emmett grabbed both of my hands and secured them behind my back.

I let out a sob and tried to tell him to let me go but it only came out as "Lemoo".

"Shh Isabella you don't want to be punished, haha".

I then felt a silk scarf going over my eyes, I was completely helpless now. My ball gag was being removed now and I was more than thankful, but I would never show it. I just murmured a "Fuck you" before slamming my mouth shut so he couldn't stick it back in. Emmett shoved me down hard onto the floor, where my knees banged hard.

"OWW"

"Get use to it pumpkin"

Uh I think I am going to kill him if it the last thing I do! Someone was coming down the hallway, I could hear soft footsteps. Suddenly the door opened and I almost screamed! My breathing was so frantic I had to calm myself down. In threw the nose Bella out through the mouth. My head was being forced up by someone's hand.

"Open Isabella" said the mystery person.

Ha! I am not stupid I know that if I open my mouth that stupid ball gag will be in there and I will not be able to speak or yell for help.

Emmett's booming voice was suddenly in my ear, "Open for your master now!"

Ah, so 'Master Edward's hand was on my chin commanding me to open. I shook my head defiantly; I will not have a master! My mouth was yanked open and something long was shoved into it. What on earth is in my mouth?! I started panicking.

"That's right Isabella you love having my cock in your mouth, you love pleasuring your master"

WHAT?! I started gagging and trying to get it out of my mouth! But Edward gripped my head hard and started thrusting in and out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it! I started begging for him to stop but he couldn't hear because his cock was fucking my mouth! Without warning he came into my mouth, I started spewing it everywhere. My blind fold was ripped off my eyes and Edward was directly in front of my face.

"Bella, you will not do that again! I am going to have to punish you now! You will submit to me, I am your Master"

You have got to be kidding me! Punishment?! Submit to him?! My master?!

"I will not do that again because you will not stick your cock anywhere near me again! And you cant punish me! I will never submit to a man like you, and I don't have a Fucking Master!" I yelled with as much courage as I could muster up.

"Oh Bella you are sadly mistaken, forty hits for you!"

He pulled me over his lap while I was trying to fight him off. I was kicking my legs like a wild horse when Emmett came and held them down. Edward raised my dress up past my butt and began spanking me so hard! I was bawling by the time he got to number 10, in hysterics at 25, and I didn't even care anymore at 40. I was dead and had no more tears to cry.

"Isabella you are mine. Get that through your brain! You are here to pleasure me."

I was being lifted back to standing on my feet and my hand were unclipped from behind me.

"Strip Bella, I want to see what is mine." Uhm no.. I think I like this dress on me. I just stood there frozen.

"Bella if you do not do it yourself I will do it and then shove my cock up your virginal sex right now!"

Whoa! I think the dress was off of me in less than two seconds. I kept my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Turn back around girl! And don't cover up yourself from me. I own you and your body."

"No. no. no. no."

"What was that Bella?!"

"I said no!"

I was spun around so hard and quickly and then pushed up against the wall with so much force. Edward chained me to the wall where was completely stretched out and naked. I was so humiliated.

"Ah now I can see you, my pet" I silently sobbed at his words.

I looked around to see that Emmett had left the room.

"You really are beautiful, and mine"

"Nooo" I said barley above a whisper. I. Will. Not. Give. In!

He started slowly trailing his fingers from my neck down to my lips. My body was trembling now. I am so scared, I have never been touched there before at all. He slowly slipped a finger in and I screamed!

"NO! please don't please just let me go!"

All he did was chuckle before he added two more fingers stretching me. Edward started finger fucking me. His other finger soon found my clit and my body started reacting to him. NO why is my body doing this! I could feel my orgasm coming and I didn't want it to! I fought so hard! But damn his fingers were magically weapons! My orgasm shot through me and I came all over his fingers.

"See my Bella I own you and your body knows it, so get it through your head."

I couldn't respond, I just let the chains hold me up. I let myself slip into the much desired sleep. The last thing I heard before I completely fell asleep was the three words that will always haunt me.

"You are mine"

**AN: hm I don't know, should I continue… I don't know if I should… I don't think it's that good……**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT: **_** hope you are glad that I am updating! And I will try to get in maybe two or one more chapters before I leave for camp Friday. I won't be returning till Monday Sorry!! But enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

_The last thing I heard before I completely fell asleep was the three words that will always haunt me. _

"_You are mine" _

Yet again I wake up with a major headache. I still can't believe I am here. I really can't believe that he 'raped' my mouth. Ugh I will never get that taste out. My body is so sore from being held up by these chains, I think my arms will never feel good again. And why can't he even feed me! I'm starving. I took my time to look around the room and actually look at it.

There was a single bed across from me, the one I woke up on twice, no windows and only one door. Everything was white, almost like a hospital but worse. I was still looking around the small room when the door opened. Alice came walking in.

"Hey Bella, why don't I get you dressed and ready for Edward"

"Whatever, it's not like I have a choice" will I ever have a choice again? No, probably not.

"Yes you are right, you don't have a choice Bella"

She undid my restraints, and I didn't even try to fight. I just stood there, still naked and still mortified.

"Here put these on, I will be right back to get you." Alice left the room and closed the door.

I looked at what was in my hands and grimaced, it was lingerie. Dark blue, lacy, and barley there. I put on the bra and matching panty, and just stood there awkwardly. I didn't know what to do. I decided that I would just sit on the bed. Probably only two minutes later Alice came back in. She was holding that stupid leash that attaches to my collar, UGH!

"Bella I don't have to go get Emmett or Jasper, do I?"

I couldn't even respond. What was I supposed to say _"No Alice I am perfectly fine going with you and possibly be violated or tied up again" _ha not. Or am I supposed to say _"Yes Alice you need to go get them, because I am going to escape. And I really want their hands all over me again". _I just stayed silent hoping that she knew I wasn't going to fight. Slowly she came up and attached my 'leash'. I feel like an animal, wait what did he call me? Oh that's right I feel like a 'pet'. Alice tugged on the leash, and not too gently I might add. I stumbled behind her while murmuring to myself, "Stupid Pixie Ass". Suddenly Alice tugged harder on my leash, it was if she almost heard me..

I didn't even realize that we had gone into a room until I heard the door close behind me. I immediately turned around and tried to open the door. It was locked! I started to bang on it with all my might.

"No! Please let me go!"

All of a sudden I heard a low chuckle. I whipped my head around to where I heard it. And there was Edward in only his boxers, laying on a huge king size bed. CRAP! A bed and two half naked people!

"Come here my Bella"

"No. Stay away from me, please just let me go" I sobbed.

"Bella get over here before I make you! And you will not like that."

Slowly I shuffled my feet towards him tears started to stream down my face silently again. I finally got close enough to him and he yanked my leash so I was only an inch away from his face.

"Bella I am going to take your virginity, you like that idea don't you my pet?"

"Noo, please" no! I was supposed to save my virginity for my husband on my wedding night!

Edward started to lay back on the bed bringing me with him. His hands were working on my bra and finally got it off. He started rubbing my breasts roughly. I had my eyes completely shut. I would not give him any satisfaction that I was giving into him. I hadn't noticed that his hands had ventured down lower until my panties were ripped off of me forcefully. Edward flipped me off of him so that I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me. Somewhere in the position switch he had taken his boxers off. He rubbed his fingers over my lips. I can't believe that I was wet, I did not want this. He slipped a finger into my vagina and then two more.

"This Isabella," he roughly pumped his fingers into me until I reached my climax, "Is mine".

I rode out my orgasm and as soon as I stopped he slammed his sex into me.

"Ahh!!" he didn't even pause before he broke through my barrier. It was the worst feeling ever, my flesh was tearing and I was stretched so much.

He kept slamming into me with no mercy; every time he entered me he would shout "MINE"

When I finally reached my climax, which I didn't really want to do, he reached his too. He fell on top of me and he was so heavy. I was really sore and the tears had finally stopped awhile ago. He lowered his lips to my ears and whispered forcefully, "Say it Isabella. Say it." I didn't know what he was talking about at all..

"You know what to say _MY_ Bella." Then it dawned on me, he wanted me to say that I was his. I didn't want to be yelled at and I couldn't handle much more right now so I gave in.

"Yours, I am yours". Fuck, I am never getting out of here now. I just signed my life away to the devil himself.

"Sleep my Bella."

Sleep?! With him in the bed next to me! No way, he just raped me 5 seconds ago! I tried to fight of my tiredness, but I couldn't. Slowly my eyes drooped closed and I very quickly let myself fall asleep. In my last second of alertness, I heard those three fucking words again.

"You are mine"

**AN: anyone notice that for some reason I always end a chapter with her sleeping... Don't worry I will change that in the next chapter. Well I hope that you enjoyed reading, please review it's the least you can do (: . DON'T FORGET I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry I have not updated in… ok a LONG time! I've been so busy, and life was rough. BUT I'm back now, so that is all that matters! Ok here is the next chapter, leave me a review please!**

I woke up with an intense pain between my legs; it was the worst pain that I have ever felt. Not even when I broke my leg falling off a swing. No, this was ten times worse. I groggily opened my eyes, and I saw what I guess was Edward's room. I was still on his bed from the night before, but luckily he wasn't in here.

Since I didn't really get a chance to look around the room last night, I decided to look at my surroundings. I was on his bed, and across from me was the door to the bathroom and a dresser. To my right were the door which I came in last night and a nightstand with a lamp on it. There was no clock, so I didn't know what time it was. I finally looked to my left and was surprised to see a big open window, an OPEN window! This was my chance to escape from this hell that I am in.

I tossed all the covers off me, not even caring about my lack of clothing. Leaping off the bed, I ran towards the window, my freedom. Before I reached the window I fell straight onto my back. _OUCH! _ Looking down I saw that the sneaky bastard had put a chain connected to my collar attached to the stupid bed!

FUCK! I heard the door knob start to creak open; I sprinted to the bed to get covered up as fast as I could. The door opened just as I was completely covered up. Edward, the fucking bastard himself strolled in.

"Good Morning MY love" Cooed Edward.

"Just let me go please!" I don't even care that I am begging again.

"My Bella I can never let you go, because you are mine" He was smirking so annoyingly "That I what you told me when I fucked you last night, isn't it?"

"You raped me! And I didn't mean anything when I said it! it was a lie." I yelled at him.

"Now Bella let's not get angry, you wouldn't want to get punished this early in the morning would you?"

I stayed silent; I figured that was the smartest thing at the moment.

"Bella, I am going to pick out something for you to wear, and then I will allow you to go to the bathroom for a shower" He walked over to the dresser and picked out a matching bra and panty set and a very tiny white dress. He then walked over to where I was laying down and extended his hand.

I stared at it, not wanting to accept it all. And guess what Edward did not like this at all! He yanked me up by my hair and unclipped my collar from the chain and dragged me to the bathroom. He threw me on the floor and slammed the door shut. Yah I hurt, but it was better than knowing that I gave into him, and took his hand.

I pulled myself up using the counter top and turned on the shower to all the way hot. While letting it warm up I found a towel and a wash cloth. The water felt amazing going down my back, and it felt good to get the feeling of Edward off of me. I knew that feeling of disgust would never go away, but it was nice to be clean. I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair, when I heard the shower door open up.

"Isabella just thinking of you in the shower made me so hard" Edward whispered in my ear.

Ew. My clean calm feeling was completely gone now. Tears were gathering in my eyes, and some were spilling over. Thankfully he couldn't see because we were in the shower.

He was forcefully grinding on my body, "Please don't! Just stop it now! Stop! I hate you!"

"Never" he said as he slammed into me again. The pain wasn't as bad as when he took my virginity but it was still unbearable. He kept slamming into me over and over again, and he picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around him. This position hurt worse and I was screaming now and pounding my fists into his back but he just kept going and going until he found his release.

He let me go and I fell to the floor and let the water just fall onto me.

"Isabella I am disappointed in you, get out of the shower and get dressed. Now!" With that he got out and quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

I let the water fall on me for a couple more seconds before slowly standing up and turning the wonderful water off. I cannot believe that he ruined my shower, I dread taking my next one. I dried myself off with a big white fluffy towel and put on my clothing. There was a brush on the counter; it felt nice to be able to brush my hair. I figured that he would be even angrier if I didn't come out of the bathroom now.

When I walked out I saw the worst thing imaginable. In the middle of the room was a fucking cage, yah I said cage. And standing next to this cage was the devil himself, Edward Cullen.

"Come here My Bella"

"No" I tried to sound forceful, but it came out as a whimper.

"Dammit Bella, get over here before I come and get you"

He was looking pissed off now, and his eyes had a mad look to them. I was scared of what he was able to do to me in that moment, so I slowly made my way over to him. I stopped when I was a little more than arms length apart, and made sure that he was between me and the cage.

"Now get in your cage, you need to learn that you are mine very soon, or you will not make it here" he held open the door for me, in a manner like a gentlemen would hold open a car door for their loved one. Still fearing the look in his eyes, I slowly made my way into the cage. The cage was small, and I couldn't stand up all the way, I had to duck my head.

"Get comfortable in there Bella, because you aren't coming out until I get home from my trip in three days" he said to me as he walked out his door and turned the light off.

No! I can't be in here for three whole days! I will die! I was starting to hyperventilate; I needed to get my breathing under control before I passed out. Breathe Bella! Breathe! You are going to be fine, I said to myself in my head over and over again. I knew I wouldn't be fine until I got out of here, but I had to make myself believe that eventually I would be fine and free.

I started thinking about Charlie and Renee again, oh and Angela and Jessica. I even thought about Mike and Tyler, though they only annoyed me I would take them over Edward any day. I missed my friends and I missed my life. I was remembering my old life and trying to hold onto my memories when I heard the door to the room open back up, and a sound of heavy footsteps that didn't sound like Edwards coming into the room…

**AN: ok so this took me awhile to write, it is hard to get back into the swing of things after so long. I hope you enjoyed and I swear you will never have to wait that long for an update again!! Please review and leave your thought and criticism for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sure you don't want to hear all of my excuses as to why I haven't updated in forever BUT Real life has been a struggle... anyways I'm back. I don't know if anyone is still reading this? So could you just review and let me know? Thanks! OH and before I forget, I don't have a Beta so sorry about any mistakes... and I do not own twilight :( **

_I was remembering my old life and trying to hold onto my memories when I heard the door to the room open back up, and a sound of heavy footsteps that didn't sound like Edwards coming into the room…_

I've never seen this guy before, but by the looks of him I knew he wasn't here to help me. He was tall and as pale as Edward an everyone else and his muscles were almost bigger than Emmett's. He was also carrying a brown paper bag with him.

"Hello Bella, I'm Felix. I brought you some food" he said gesturing to the bag.

I didn't respond, I really just didn't know what to say. It would be weird to thank him for food because he is part of this crazy place. Felix came closer to my cage and slowly unlocked and opened the door. I think he was waiting for me to lash out at him, but honestly I was too tired to try anything. He placed the bag outside of my cage and held his empty hand out towards me. okay?.. what did he want..

He definitely sensed my confusion and hesitation, "Bella, let me help you out and I'll take you to the bathroom. I'm sure you need to go. I promise I won't hurt you".

Well I did need to go really badly and it's not like I can be hurt any worse than I have already been hurt. My eyes met his eyes and I felt like I could actually trust him. My hand grabbed his and he easily helped me out of the cage and stood me up.

"Thank you" was all that I offered him. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and led me into the bathroom. I expected him to come in after me so I didn't bother closing the door behind me. It startled me when I heard the door shut and I turned around to look at him but I was only met with a closed door. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands.

Looking into the mirror was a mistake. It's not that I didn't recognize myself, because I did. It was that I had changed in a way that made me look hollow. But I knew I wasn't hollow, I looked more like I had been pushed too far. But there was still fire in me and I was going to fight to keep the fire aflame.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, and I slowly made my way over to the door and walked out of the bathroom. I was still cautious of Felix so I stayed near the wall.

"Come and eat Bella" he murmured as he sat down on the floor near my food. I did as he said and took out a sandwich and bottle of water from the bag. The sandwich tasted really good and I wondered who made it for me. I slowly savored each bite not knowing when I would get food again. The bottle of water didn't last long; I didn't realize just how thirsty I had been.

"Why? I mean why are you being nice to me?" the words left my mouth before I realized what I was doing.

"Because there is no reason not to be nice to you. I know you may not believe this now, but I don't agree with everything that is happening here. I don't think you deserve this or anyone for that matter. And you are going to need a friend in order to survive here, believe me. Let me be your friend." He replied so soon that I knew it wasn't a lie. He looked so sincere that I couldn't help but trust him .

"Thanks. For the water and sandwich I mean. I've been hurt here too many times, and I want to get out. Can't you just let me leave, can't you just help me get out of here?" my voice was low as I replied back.

"I can't. really I wish I could, but there is no way and besides even if I could get you out they would find you and bring you back and your fate would be much worse. But if there was a way please know that I would get you out of here."

"Okay, so were friends? And you won't hurt me?"

"Right"

"Thank you. Can you tell me anything about where here is or who they are"

"No, the less you know the better."

"Please tell me something"

"Just know that the Cullens are very powerful people and it would be in your best interest to do as they say. I am sorry to do this but you need to go back in the cage" His eyes had this sad look to them and I knew he was silently asking me not to cause trouble and to just go back in.

I crawled into my cage silently and watched as he closed the door and relocked it. I laid down trying to get comfortable and closed my eyes as Felix turned off the lights.

"Oh and don't tell anyone I let you out please. See you soon my little one"

I didn't bother responding and only minutes later I was fast asleep. For once my dreams weren't plagues with nightmares and it was a nice break from them.

The next day Felix came bright and early to let me out and go to the restroom. He brought me breakfast and talked to me while I ate. He asked me after breakfast to go back into my cage, which was a step up from being forced into it. Lunch and dinner went the same way too. On the third day breakfast and lunch went the same, but when dinner came around something was different.

"Edward is coming back tonight" mentioned Felix as I ate my sandwich.

"I know, I've been dreading his return since day one" I mumbled between bites.

"This might be the last time we get to talk like this. I will try to come see you when I can, but it would be best if we kept our friendship hidden for now" he kept looking down at his hands, and he eyes wouldn't meet mine. I knew he was really sad.

"I figured that. And I just wanted you to know that I've really grown to like you Felix. Please try and see me sometimes, I know I'll go insane with Edward all alone" I was practically begging him not to leave me alone.

"My Bella, I think I might have made a huge mistake in coming here" this time I noticed that he called me "my Bella", and surprisingly I am ok with being his.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Bella, that I have made a mistake that could hurt us both. I have fallen in love with you"

"Oh... Felix... I… I think I might be close to really, really liking you… but I'm too messed up to love you right now. Give me time. Please." I hoped he would understand

"I need to go, and you need to be back in your cage. Edward is coming back in only a little while"

He opened my door once again and slowly I crawled forward, but before I was all the way in Felix stopped me. I turned my head to see what he wanted and that's when he kissed me. it was a nice small kiss, nothing like Edward's demanding ones. He smiled a sad smile, closed and locked the cage and left the room.

I sat there for awhile with an awkward small smile on my face. I kept reliving the kiss over and over again. I must have been extremely lost in my thoughts, because I didn't know he was in the room until I was yanked back out of the cage and forced to look into the furious eyes of Edward.

**AN: It feels so good to write again! Sorry for the cliffy, but really this next scene would have been looooong. Anyways this chapter was a break from psychoward. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As you can tell I really don't have a set day where I post another chapter. I'm just trying to write whenever I have time. So maybe once a week, but I couldn't tell you a set day to look for it, sorry. But anyways, here is the next chapter. Remember this is rated M, so all you little kiddos GO AWAY. Please review **** OH and I almost forgot, everyone keeps asking if this is going to be a Bella and Edward story. The answer is YES, but they've got a long way to go before a relationship is even possible. **

_I must have been extremely lost in my thoughts, because I didn't know he was in the room until I was yanked back out of the cage and forced to look into the furious eyes of Edward. _

Did I say Edward's eyes? I think I meant the Devil, these eyes were evil. They were red and hate such a passionate hate stare behind them and they were boring into my own terrified eyes. Did I know what to expect from him? No. Did I know if he knew about Felix? No, but I had a horrible feeling that he knew all about it.

"Isabella" he growled at me, "would you like to explain why Felix's thoughts were all about you and the past three days?"

His thoughts… Had Felix told Edward about the kiss?

"I know what you are probably thinking, but no he didn't tell me, I can read minds" he cooed.

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Is he serious or is he just insane? Oh no he is probably reading my mind now! Shut up Bella shut up!

"You're lying" I said, but it came out as more of a whisper.

"No. I know all about the kiss and you coming out of the cage, did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"He was only being nice unlike you, you asshole!" ok I'm going to regret that one.

"Isabella, I am your master, you will respect me. I don't think you realize how dangerous I am. But don't worry I'm going to enlighten you on a little secret. I and everyone else here including your precious Felix are vampires. Cold ones. The living dead. Whatever you want to call it. but listen here. I am your master and you are nothing more than my slave. You will be punished for this severely so get ready little girl"

He didn't wait for a response; he just walked out of the room but not before locking me into the room. He didn't even bother locking me in the cage.

A vampire? Do they really exist… but all the signs say they really are vampires. Their strength and speed, his eyes, those were red. And not once did Felix ever eat or drink with me. I had no reason to not believe him, he was evil enough to be the Devil himself, and I guess being a vampire is as close as you can get to the Devil. And I almost forgot about the rough hurtful sex, no not sex, rape.

I don't know whether to be more scared that they are vampires or more scared of my punishment. I think I'm more scared of my punishment. Who knows what that could be? At least I know that he is a vampire that will just drink my blood and kill me. Death surprisingly sounds really nice right now.

How much longer am I going to have to wait for my fate. A day? An hour? A minute? I just want my punishment to be now so it can be over sooner.

_BAM_ the door suddenly slammed open and I regretted my words immediately. Edward stormed in which didn't surprise me, what surprised me was the Felix walked in behind him with his head hung low.

"Ready for your punishments?" he smiled at me. Edward fucking smiled at me when he said this! He is such a sadist.

"Please Master I'm sorry! Please don't punishment" I was on my knees now begging, I cannot believe I have stooped so low that I am actually begging to the devil.

"Too late for that my Isabella. Besides this will be fun… well for me it will be. And to make things even better, Felix gets to participate." He was glaring daggers at me and Felix now.

I couldn't say anything, because I was crying to hard. I looked up with tears in my eyes, searching for Felix's eyes. I wanted to know what he was thinking, to know what he was feeling. But he wouldn't meet my eyes and turned his head from me. At the moment I knew this was going to be bad and that I was losing my friend, he was distancing himself from me and I couldn't even stop him. I was actually mad at Felix, he knew Edward would find out and yet he still kissed me. It was like he wanted me to get in trouble.

Edward went into the closet and came back up with a rope, Edward went straight towards me and ripped off my clothes then tied my arms above my head, and he then picked me up and dropped me onto the bed. He made me roll over onto my stomach and then fastened my arms to the headboard. Then he grabbed my feet and attached them both to opposite bed posts. I will still sobbing; not knowing what was going to happen now.

"Felix you know what to do. Do it now." Edward commanded.

"Sir, please—". He was abruptly cut off by Edward.

"NOW"

I felt Felix move onto the bed, but I didn't really know what was happening.

"Sorry, Bella"

And that is when I felt something striking my back. It felt like a whip, one that someone would hit a horse with. My back was on fire as I yelled out my plea for him to stop and my apology to Edward again. Again and again Felix hit me. I don't think I can ever forgive him for this. He is a vampire! He could have fought back against Edward and just said no. After what felt like hours, Felix stopped and moved off of the bed.

"Very nice Felix, her back looks deliciously red and bruised. Oh and Bella I'm not done with you yet." At this I just started quietly crying again. He continued, "Felix flip her over and tie her back down."

Felix gently turned me over after untying each of my limbs from the bed. When I was on my back, I put my hands underneath me, I really didn't want to be tied down again. Felix saw this so he tied my feet up first.

"Bella" he whispered "please give me your hands, I don't want to make this worse for you. Please before he gets mad"

"Why? What is the difference! I just want to die. Kill me! If you really liked me you would kill me now." I whispered back harshly.

"Bella please. I'm sorry, this is as much of a punishment for me as for you. I'm sorry I got us into this." He gently pulled my arms out from under me when I turned my head to the other side. I just couldn't look at him in the eyes. He moved back away from me a couple of steps and just stood there.

"Now it is time for some more fun Bella!" Edward evilly laughed at me.

All the stress from the day was catching up to me and right as Edward was about to rape me again, with Felix watching I looked straight into Felix's eyes and everything went black.

I woke up a little while later and Edward was nowhere to be seen, but Felix was. I sat up after realizing I was no longer attached to the bed and grabbed the blanket to cover up. I didn't know what to say, really who would know what to say? I just sat there waiting for something to happen, anything.

"I think we need to talk Bella, I know you're mad but please just listen to me" Felix started.

**AN: Question! Is my story moving too slowly? Have any thoughts on this chapter? I would love some constructive criticism please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love reading all the lovely reviews I get, they make my day. SARCASM. Damn, if you are going to leave a flame please don't be a coward and use anon. But anyways, I want to say thank you to my awesome readers for still sticking with me! I'm sure you all do not want to hear my reason from being away for so long.. So I'll just give you the chapter **

_Last Time: "I think we need to talk Bella, I know you're mad but please just listen to me" Felix started._

I turned my head away from him. I couldn't decide if I didn't want him to see my face because I was mad or maybe it was because I felt- what's the word- embarrassed, weak? The reason didn't matter, what mattered was that I did not want Felix to look into my eyes.

"Bella, I understand that you aren't okay and you probably do not want me here, but please just hear me out" he didn't make a move to touch me, which I was very glad for. I didn't trust my voice not to crack or quiver so I resorted to just nodding my head ever so slightly, I knew he would see it.

"I don't have much time; I know Edward is going to kill me soon. So, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving, I'm running away from here and… well Bella…I…" He didn't need to finish his sentence, I knew what was coming.

"You can't take me with you." It wasn't a question just a simple whispered statement. I finally looked up and met his eyes. They looked so lost, but I'm sure it was reflected in my eyes too.

"No. You're right. I can't take you, but believe me I would love to. I'll come back for you. So please, Bella, for me, survive for as long as it takes. Do not let him break you completely" He moved closer as he was talking, his hand on my thigh, he face inches from mine. My breath was coming out in shallow breaths. He was asking me to survive for as long as it takes, and I already feel like I can't survive another day.

"How long? Because Felix, I can't survive in hell. I do not know what will happen today, next week, or next month if I even make it till then. I already feel like I'm drowning, like I'm 100 feet under and even you can't save me now. So just leave, forget about me. Be like all the other vampires here and just lose your heart, I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore about anything. Because before long my everything, my life, will be over." My tears were falling freely, I didn't wipe them because I couldn't care less.

"Don't say that! I just need time to come up with a plan, and I'll be back here with others of my kind and I will save you. Please just wait, don't give up on me, and don't give up on life…" Felix hadn't moved away from me, he had moved closer. So close that our lips were almost touching.

"Go Felix, before Edward comes back. Just go, I'll always think fondly of you but go now" I hadn't made a move to move away from Felix. But it surprised me when he started to kiss me. the kiss wasn't soft, it was demanding and it was a kiss someone gives when they know it's goodbye. The shock ran off quickly, and I kissed him back like this was the last time I'd ever see him. It ended too soon and he walked to the door, leaving me breathless on the bed, but not before pulling his shirt over his head and quickly placing it on me.

He paused, with his hand on the handle, "He can't reach your mind Bella, use it my love" and with that he crushed the lock and walked out of the room and my life for forever as far as I knew. The door banging shut, to me sounded like an ending.

What did he mean he can't reach my mind? Does he mean Edward… well duh he can't reach my mind, well unless he cracked open my skull, oh gosh that's disgusting. I want a distraction, I need one. My mind is too focused on Felix, I just need to realize that he is gone and so is my only salvation from Edward. You are on your own now Bella, you and your stupid fucking mind. Dear Lord, help me I'm going to go insane. Maybe I am already insane, I'm already talking to myself. Shut up brain shut up!

Felix's shirt smells good.. oh my gosh I need a distraction.

I got up off the bed; thankful that his shirt went down to my mid thighs to keep me covered and started to dance around. I need music; closing my eyes I begged my brain to remember a song…

_hello mothafucka hey hi how ya doinn its weezy f. baby come to take a shit and urine on the toilet bowl bitches, pussy ass niggaz steppin on this beat like a mothafuckin sigma bad to the brizzle half to the rizzle im so official all i need is a whistle bitch named Crystal let her suck my pistol she open up her mouth and then i blow  
her brains out you aint met a nigga like me probably never will ryderz rollin wit me like eleven wheels find out wher you livin kill you in the kitchen the fedz tryna clip us but we aint even trippin_

Im goin in, im goin in, im goin in, im goin in  
and imma go hard, and imma go hard, and imma go hard, and imma go hard

I was getting my dance on, acting like I was in a club going crazy and belting out the lyrics. It felt good to let loose. I was just about to do my signature move where I drop in low and shake it like a salt shaker on the way up, when I heard a clearing of a throat. My whole body locked into place and it felt like time stood still. My eyes clinched closed and I didn't dare open them. The throat cleared again, but this time there was a hard edge to it almost as a warning. I'm not stupid; I know exactly who is in front of me waiting for me to open my eyes.

"Isabella" His voice cut through the silence "look at me"

My eyes ever so slowly, one at a time opened up to look at his face. Where I expected a stone angry face to be was a clearly amused face. And on the face was a huge smirk, almost as if he had been holding in a laugh, which I'm sure was towards me.

"Yes, Master?" I spit master out with as much venom as I could.

"I never knew you could dance and sing"

"You don't know a lot about me, and I do not appreciate you mocking me"

"My apologies little one" His eyes still held amusement in them, but they lost some of the amusement once he realized what exactly I was wearing. "I see Felix stopped by before fleeing like the coward he is, and how noble of him to give you a shirt off his own back. I don't see what you see in him"

"He has shown me more compassion than you have ever shown anyone in your entire existence, and I am sure of that. You are a monster, and in him I see a man" The last words were more to me than to Edward, but he still heard them. I thought for sure that he was going to lash out at me but his anger never came. It was calm, the silence was almost awkward as I stood there paranoid and he stood there like a statue. It had to have been another three minutes before he made a move to speak but stopped abruptly and then another minute before he finally said something.

"Maybe you are right Isabella, but remember that inside everyone there is a monster, a monster that may possibly be tamed and maybe not." He paused and took a step towards me "I… uhm…" This was a first for him, he never stuttered. "But if it means anything to you I'm—well I'm not a total monster, if you follow my orders and don't piss me off I'm sure you won't be completely miserable here" with that he walked out without closing the door and in less than two seconds he was back with a tray of food. "Here is dinner, eat up Isabella we wouldn't want you to lose your strength, and I will be back later for you" this time he shut the door behind him.

I put the tray on the desk and sat in the chair to eat dinner. It was surprisingly delicious, well it was only Easy Mac but it was better than the sandwiches I had been eating. Today had been weird, first I was punished, then Felix left me but not before an amazing kiss, and then Edward almost apologized. He was going to apologize right? Well it doesn't matter, because I sure by later tonight his mood will have changed back to normal. I'm all around just confused. I had finished my macaroni without even realizing it and had been sucking on an empty food for who knows how long.

One thing I wasn't confused about was that I wanted to not be a sitting duck when he came back and I definitely didn't want him to catch me dancing and singing again. Looking around the room I tried to find a hiding spot. I knew I couldn't really hide, because he would find me immediately but I didn't want to make anything easy for him. Under the bed was too cliché, and the bathroom door was locked, so I resorted to hiding on the far side of the night stand. Now all I had to do was wait. Wait for Edward to come back, wait for the police to find me even though they are no match against vampires, wait for Felix to rescue me, and wait for my ultimate death.

**Uhm… haha. Any thoughts? Getting back into writing this story is harder than it looks. I had a review that said my story and writing have changed for the worse… well shit happens in life and it kind of changes people's views on things, so yes it is different. But different isn't always bad… right? Well leave me a review please! Lots of love, Brighteyes. **

**P.S. I don't have a Beta, so sorry for any mistakes, but mistakes do make us human.**


End file.
